


The Selfish Heartbreaker

by cjoycoolio



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes his family to a company party and problems ensues when he meets the one and only Bruce Wayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was one of those company events that Tony always hated going to but Pepper always said “it was for the best interest of the company Tony.” Tony knew she was right but that still didn’t mean he had to like these stupid events. Thankfully though this time he was allowed to bring his family meaning he didn’t have to be alone when it comes to mingling. There was always strange people at these events. Tony was by the punch bowl, Steve was talking with Pepper across the room and Peter was at the table playing on his game boy. 

A tall man in a black suit approached Tony. ” If it isn’t Tony Stark. The richest man in the world” the man said. Tony turned from the punch to stare at the man. ” Well I wouldn’t say..richest..okay I’m the richest” Tony said with a smile. “Well considering you have a huge company like this I would bet on it” the man said. “Yeah well you would have won that bet then” Tony said before he took a sip of his punch. “So why are you here Mr…I’m sorry I don’t your name” Tony said. The man chuckled. “It’s Bruce. I’m Bruce Wayne” he said. Tony spit his drink. “What?!” Bruce laughed. “Yup the one and only” he said. Tony then grabbed Bruce’s hand and shook it vigorously “It’s a great pleasure to finally meet you” Tony said. “Oh no Tony, I have been dying to meet you” Bruce said with a smile. Tony quirked an eyebrow. “And why is that?” he asked. Bruce began to blush before he gave him a smirk. ” I have my reasons” he said before winking at him. Tony gave him a confused expression. ”I may be a genius but I’m no mind reader so do you mind telling me what they are?” Tony asked. Bruce chuckled. “Well let’s say I always had an eye for you Tony” Bruce said as he walked closer to him. Tony eyes widen in realization as he now knew what Bruce meant. He backed up from him as he tried to go closer to him. He almost backed up to the table with the punch bowl but he saved himself from falling. “Uhm…I’m married and I have a kid” Tony stated. “I don’t mind if you don’t” Bruce said as he pulled Tony’s tie so that they were now chest to chest. Tony let out a yelp in surprise. “I do mind actually considering my husband is here with my son” Tony stated. “Oh really now. Then we should go somewhere else completely. I have my batm..I mean car out in front” Bruce said. Tony looked at Bruce as if he was crazy. “No thank you. I think I should go now..” Tony said as he tried to back away but Bruce grabbed onto his arm. “Not so fast Mister” Bruce whispered in a seductive tone as he pulled Tony closer towards him so his lips were on Tony’s ear. 

Meanwhile back at the table Peter was really getting so bored at this event and he already beat the game he was playing three times with the time he has been there. Peter was about to beat the last level again but someone approached him and interrupted his concentration. “Peter Parker is that you? It’s me Dick, Dick Grayson from middle school” the boy said. Peter looked up from his game. He gave him a smile. “Dick long time no see. How have you been? Wait why are you here?” Peter asked. Dick chuckled. “Oh I’m here with my mentor. He said he wanted me to come for some reason. How about you? Why are you here?” he asked. “My parents well mostly my dad made me. He said it was for his company and he wanted me and Pop to be here with him” Peter explained. Dick looked slightly confused by this statement. “I thought you were living with your Aunt May and Uncle Ben. What is this with this ”Dad” and “Pop”?” Peter grew a little sad at the mention of his uncle and aunt. “Long story short, I got adopted after Aunt May and Uncle Ben…well yeah let’s just say I got adopted..” Peter said, not wanting to explain the full details of his past life. Dick quirked at eyebrow him. “Well okay then. Whatever floats your boat Pete. So what game were playing earlier?” Dick said. 

While this was happening Tony was feeling quite uncomfortable with Bruce’s lips against his ears. Tony shivered at the touch. “You have to stop Bruce. This is highly inappropriate behavior” Tony stated as he shoved Bruce off of him. This didn’t stifle Bruce at all. He pulled Tony’s arm and turned him to face him. He gave him a smirk before leaning down and brushing his lips against Tony’s. The next thing heard was glass shattering near their feet as Tony dropped his punch. Everyone at the event turned to look at the direction of the noise.

A few couple feet away Steve and Pepper stopped their conversation as they heard that sudden noise. “What was that?” Pepper asked. “I don’t know let’s check it out” Steve said as he pulled Pepper through the crowd. After a few couple seconds they finally arrived at the scene and neither of them could believe their eyes. “What the hell is going on here?!” Steve yelled in anger.

Tony was literally frozen in shock ever since Bruce’s lips touched his but when he heard Steve’s voice he came back to life. He shoved Bruce off of him. “Steve, I can explain. I wasn’t kissing him I swear” Tony said as he tried to approach his husband. “Sure you weren’t Tony. Whatever. I never thought you would do this to me” Steve said in hurt tone as he marched away from him. “No Steve. I’m telling the truth. He kissed me.. I didn’t do anything. Don’t leave me” Tony said desperately as he tried to follow Steve but Steve was too fast for him. He maneuvered quickly through the crowd to find his son. He grabbed his arm once he reached the table. “What? What’s going on?” Peter asked in shocked. “We’re going home” Steve said as he dragged him to the door. “How about Dad?” Peter asked. “He’s not coming” Steve said as he closed his eyes briefly. He sighed once they reached the outside. Peter had to drive because Steve was already crying his eyes out once the reached the car. Peter had no idea what happened but he knew it had to be something bad. They drove in silence since he didn’t want to force his Pop to tell him what happened, not now at least, not directly after the incident. 

Back at the event Tony couldn’t catch up with Steve. The crowd was too thick for him to maneuver through. So he was left stuck in the middle of the party. Pepper walked up to him, gave him a mean glare and slapped his face. “You’re a total asshole Tony” she said before walking away. Tony stood there in shock, his face red with a mark. After a couple minutes he slumped his head downwards and let his tears fall from his eyes. This is why he hated these stupid events. 

While this was happening Bruce managed to slip out of the party and slip into his bat mobile. Dick was already in the car. He knew it was wrong but he never ever disobeyed his mentor. Bruce smirked at the mirror “Mission accomplished” was all he said. “You’re a jack ass you know that right?” Dick said. Bruce rolled his eyes. “Tell me something I don’t know” he said as he drove out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter and Steve reached their house after thirty minutes of driving. Steve tirelessly gets out of the car and walks up to the front of the building. Jarvis greets them before letting them inside. “Welcome home Master Stark-Rogers. Welcome Young Master Parker-Stark-Rogers” the AI said. “Hi Jarvis” Peter says. “Remember to lock up Jarvis. Thanks” Steve states before going into the elevator. “Will do Master Stark-Rogers” Jarvis says. Peter steps into the elevator with his father. When the door closes Peter waits for a couple minutes before speaking. “Um Pop. What exactly happened back there? Why didn’t Dad come home with us?” he asks. Steve sighs, pinching his nose with his fingers and closing his eyes briefly. “I rather not talk about it right now Pete” Steve states before opening his eyes and staring at his son. Peter nods his head. “Okay Pop. Just to let you know I’m here for you”. Steve smiles softly. “Thanks son” he says before pulling him into a tight hug and ruffling his hair. “Love you kiddo”. Peter chuckles. “Love you too Pop.” A few minutes later they finally reached their place on the top floor and exit the elevator. “Well, it’s getting late so I’m gonna head to bed. Night Peter” Steve said before kissing his son’s forehead and heading to his room. “Night Pop” Peter said before plopping on the couch. He grabbed out his phone to type out a text. “Hey Dad. What happened back there? Why was Pop crying?” Peter then pressed sent.

Back at the company party Tony was finally outside at the parking lot. He noticed his car was nowhere to be seen. He did ride with his family on the way over to the place. He groaned. Tony would have to find a place to stay for the night. He knew Steve wouldn’t want to be in the same room with him right now. Tony decided it was best that he gives Steve some space right now. Even though he knows he didn’t do anything wrong, he knew how upset Steve was and he didn’t want to push it. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the text. He sighed. He walked to a bench outside the venue and sat himself down before typing out the explanation of the story. Within in minutes Tony explained the whole situation to his son. He gave every detail from Bruce pursuing him to Bruce flirting with him to Bruce kissing him.  
Back at the towers, Peter was in his room reading his father’s text. He wasn’t sure if he should believe what he said by the look on his pop’s face earlier that night, but he was willing to find out the truth. He didn’t know who this Bruce Wayne guy is other than that he is a billionaire and what he was doing with his father, but he knew something had to be up and he was going to do everything he could to get his parent’s back together. 

“I don’t know what to do Pete. How will I get your pop to believe me?-TS”  
“I don’t know Dad but I’m going to help you figure this out. –PP”

At Wayne Mansion  
“Sir, how was your evening? “  
“It was fine Alfred. Can you please get my robe?”  
“Of course sir”

Dick sighed as he sat himself across from his mentor. They were sitting by the fireplace in the living room.

“I still can’t believe you did that Mr. Wayne”  
“Robin, you know how I hate it when you call me that. It’s just Bruce”  
“Sorry, it’s a force of habit Mr. W- I mean Bruce. It’s like you calling me Robin when I’m not even in costume.”  
“Right. Sorry about that Dick. I guess you’re right. It is a force of habit. Besides it had to be done and you know it”  
“That’s the thing Bruce. I don’t know why you did it”  
“Oh right. I must’ve only told Alfred then. Well, like I said before it’s for my business”  
“Your robe sir”  
“Thanks Alfred”  
“So sir. Did everything go as plan?”  
“It sure did Alfred” Bruce said with a smirk.  
“Well, it’s getting late. I’m gonna go off to bed. Night Bruce. Night Alfred”  
“Night young sir”  
“You’re going to need your rest because tomorrow is mission number two”  
“Right well night”

Dick walked up the stairs to his bedroom that Bruce had given him just a few months ago. It was big and comfy but he still wasn’t used to it. He went into his bathroom and changed into his sweats before laying himself on his king size bed. The night’s events bothered him. “Distract the kid Robin”. “He can’t see what’s going on” “He might try and stop me” “That’s your job Robin. To distract him” These were the words Bruce told him an hour before the event. He knew they were on a mission but he didn’t know what the purpose of the mission was and that bothered him. Bruce always gave a reason for every mission but this one he didn’t give him one. All he said was: “It’s just business. Don’t worry about it”. It irritated Dick, but of course he always listened to his mentor. And though Dick didn’t know why Bruce did what he did that didn’t mean Dick couldn’t disapprove it. In fact, he didn’t like it at all. Bruce might of potentially ruin the Stark family and for what? Dick had no idea, but there has to be a good reason for why Bruce did what he did and Dick was to determine to find out what that reason is.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like writing this AU and I actually have a storyline to make this a fic but only if you guys want me to. I don't write unless I know people will read it :P


End file.
